


ah, but when you dance you're charming

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Warlock Dowling, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Guess The Author, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned Food, Mid-Canon, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, They have fun though, Waltzing, Well - Freeform, bad dancing, if you can even call it waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: Crowley stuck out a hand and waggled his fingers.“Care to dance, Mr. Francis?”Aziraphale had watched Crowley stand from his seat on their picnic blanket with some puzzlement; now, he smiled.“Don’t mind if I do, Ms. Ashtoreth.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author, SOSH - Guess the Author #03 "Dancing"





	ah, but when you dance you're charming

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Soft Omens Snuggle House discord's Guess the Author event, for the prompt "Dancing."

Crowley stuck out a hand and waggled his fingers.

“Care to dance, Mr. Francis?”

Aziraphale had watched Crowley stand from his seat on their picnic blanket with some puzzlement; now, he smiled.

“Don’t mind if I do, Ms. Ashtoreth,” he said, climbing to his feet as well. He grinned, and Crowley internally bemoaned, not for the first time, the ridiculousness of his buck-toothed disguise.

Reaching out, Aziraphale folded their hands together and stepped close, drawing Crowley towards his chest. The demon went willingly, and they fell somewhat sloppily into step with the lilting tune on the portable radio. 

Crowley’s attention dwelled on warmth of the angel’s palm in his and the crow’s feet that gathered around his eyes as he smiled. It was nice, he thought, to simply enjoy a moment with Aziraphale; to take advantage of the angel’s company while they still had time.

A tugging on Crowley’s skirt drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked down, pausing their awkward waltz. Warlock Dowling looked back up at him, his chin tilted and his fists clenched in Crowley’s skirt.

“Yes, Warlock?” Crowley asked sweetly, and ignored Aziraphale’s stifled snort at his tone.

 _“I_ want to dance too!” the child said. “Can I dance with you, Nanny?” Crowley bit back a smile and exchanged a silent look with Aziraphale. The angel wasn’t hiding his amusement now.

“You know, young Warlock,” Aziraphale said, “there’s a proper way to ask a lady to dance when she already has a partner. It’s polite to tap the gentleman on the shoulder, and ask ‘may I cut in?’”

Warlock scrunched his face up as he looked from Crowley’s skirt in his hands to Aziraphale’s shoulder, high above his head. He tapped the angel on his leg.

“May I cut in?” he repeated dutifully, and Aziraphale nodded with over-exaggerated graciousness and stepped back.

“You may, young man. Treat your Nanny well, now.”

Warlock reached out and Crowley took his hands gently; Aziraphale settled himself back down on their blanket on the lawn and folded his hands across his stomach to watch them.

Warlock’s palms were hot and sticky from the strawberries that he’d been eating, and small in Crowley’s as he guided them to their proper positions. He looked up at Crowley with wide eyes.

“Now, we step like _this,”_ Crowley said. “ _One_ , two, three, _one,_ two three. That’s it.”

Warlock stumbled, bumped into Crowley’s leg, and stepped on his shoes. Crowley gave in to his smile.

“Come here,” he said, and lifted the small boy up so that he was standing on Crowley’s feet. Then he swept them into great, bouncing steps. Warlock shrieked and giggled, and when the radio changed from music to a low garble of news stories, they never noticed. 

From the corner of his eye, Crowley caught sight of Aziraphale watching them; the angel looked familiar and charming, even _with_ his ridiculous sideburns. He also looked more entertained than the situation called for, but Crowley supposed that was all right.


End file.
